I Love You
by crankthatbeat
Summary: Justin Bieber & Alexis have been dating for months now but what happens when he breaks in the "I Love You"?


It was early June. I sat back on the swing and kicked off my flip flops. I laid my head back and closed my eyes softly. Immediately he came to mind. We had been dating for a few months now. We met at a party and instantly I knew I had to have him. He meant so much to me. I don't know how I wouldn't want him for the rest of my life. I heard soft footsteps through the grass and I knew he was close. I felt warm hands on both sides of my face. I could feel his hot minty breath on my lips.

"Hi baby." he whispered as he placed a light kiss on my lips.

"Hi, Justin." I smiled.

He came around the swing and sat next to me.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"Thinking I'll catch a tan. I've been feeling rather pale." I said looking down sadly at my skin. I was mixed. Half black & half white. I had the skin colour most girls tried to obtain. Justin laughed.

"You're already tan, silly."

"I know but, it wouldn't hurt to get darker?" I turned my head and watched him. He was so beautiful. Everything from his golden dirty blonde hair to his perfect pink lips. He closed his eyes and smiled slightly.

"I love you." he said without opening his eyes.

"What?" I said in shock. He opened his eyes and beamed at me.

"You heard me, Alexis. I've been wanting to say it to you for awhile now. I think it's time." he said looking down at his fingers.

"Y-you mean it?" I stuttered.

"No I'm just joking? OF COURSE I MEAN IT!"

I didn't know what to say. I was really nervous to say it back and I didn't chose to. I didn't feel like it waas the right time to express it.

"Are you okay?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, I just...need to comprehend it! I mean there's no way JUSTIN BIEBER actually loves me is there?"

"I guess so.. because I'm in love with you. I'll give you time, though."

Chapter 2.

I sat on our shared bed thinking about everything. I knew I had to say it. Why couldn't I? He had said it already.. so there was no fear of rejection, right? I just didn't know how I could say it or how I would say it. Before I could think of any way he walked into the room.

"Whatchya doing?" he asked happily.

"Thinking. How shall we spend the rest of our evening?"

"I don't know .. however you want to, baby." he winked.

"You don't mean..?"

"Maybe?"

"Uhm. I'm still a virgin, Justin."

"I know? So am I? I think.. we should try it."

"I'm scared, though."

"Ha! You don't think I am? I really want to do this with you, though."

I leaned in and kissed him several times before I could feel his mouth open allowing my entrance. I slid my tounge against his and explored his mouth. He slid his hands down from my neck onto my waist where he cautiously slid up my tank top and bra up and over my head. I could feel his heavy breathing as our kissing grew intense. He smiled at me before pushing me back onto the bed. He ran his fingers over my nipples and tugged softly. He leaned his mouth down and began sucking, licking, and nibbiling. After several moments, he carefully took off my jean shorts and grazed his hands along the insides of my thighs.

"Mmm, Justin." I moaned.

"Does that feel good?" he said concerned.

"Ughh, yes baby. More...please." I begged.

He ran his hands close and closer up to my wet panties. I moaned his name as he ran his fingers along the hem. I grabbed at the corner of shirt dragging it down unsucessfully.

"Ugh." I sighed.

He laughed slightly and pulled it off. I stared at his bare chest in amazement. He wasn't that buff but he was "toned" and you could see the faint lines of a six pack. I ran my fingers over his nipples which hardened at my touch. He leaned down and lightly placed his body weight ontop of me.

"Baby, I'm so hard." he groaned.

He was, too. I could feel it. This only made me want him more. I quickly grabbed at the button on his jeans and pulled them down forcefully. I grabbed at the small of his back pulling him closer to me as he ran his slender fingers all over my body. He tickled me as he slid my now soaking wet panties off. He removed his boxers and climbed under the covers with me.

"I'm nervous." I whispered onto his lips.

"Me too. You don't have to do this if you don't want to." he said but, I could tell he really wanted me. His hazel eyes had almost turned dark brown with lust.

"No, I want you. I want this." I replied kissing his perfect lips.

That was all it took before I knew it I could feel the tip of his member enter me. My walls were stretched and it was slightly painfully. I grunted a little and Justin hesitated.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine please baby.. go in."

He pushed himself in more and more until he was in me completely. You would assume that he was small but, he wasn't. He fit perfectly and he filled me up. I felt whole. He began to slowly thrust himself in and out. I grabbed onto his back for support. I ran my fingers down his back leaving red streaks. Justin grunted with every thrust.

"Ohhh Justin. You're so good!" I moaned.

"Do you like that baby?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Mmm yes! Faster! Harder! Please.. I need you." I whimpered.

He went faster and faster. I had a feeling inside me I had never felt before and it was incredible. I didn't want him to stop. My mind was a blur and all I could hear were the sounds of our erratic breathing. He was moaning and grunting in my ear and it sent chills up and down my spine. I wrapped my legs around him driving him deeper inside me and he moaned loudly.

"Oouhh baby! You're so wet and tight." he moaned.

"Do I feel good for you?" I asked tugging at his hair.

"Agh! Yessss. You're so warm. It feels so good to have you around me." he said into my shoulder.

The strands that hung losely on his face were sticky with sweat as he rested his forehead ontop of mine.

"I'm going to come baby!"

"Justin! I am too.. oh god. More more more! Please!"

This sent him over the edge and suddenly everything went black. My body took over me and I screamed his name loudly as my walls collapsed around his member. Justin shouted at the feeling and I felt a warm liquid spill inside of me. Justin pulled out slowly as his semen trickled down my inner thighs. I gasped and pulled him into a hug.

"That. Was. Incredible." I said smiling.

"It was." he said flashing his pearly whites down at me.

"Justin?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

:) The end!


End file.
